


Muzzled Blanc

by Katieykat513



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), F/M, Inspired by Art, Mariblanc, Muzzles, PWP, Smut, but don't worry bout it, there's a tiny plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 04:27:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29058237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katieykat513/pseuds/Katieykat513
Summary: When Adrien and Marinette have dinner with Gabriel, they aren't expecting him to reveal his identity as Hawk Moth and demand their miraculous...or akumatize his own son. It's a good thing Marinette has a mean right hook and....a muzzle?
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 32
Kudos: 123





	Muzzled Blanc

**Author's Note:**

> This wonderful story was inspired when my friend sent me a link to an instagram post which depicted a Chat Blanc that I could not look away from. He was just so sinful! Needless to say, I hope the artist reads this and at least smiles when they know that their hard work inspired this. PLEASE LOOK AT THE ART!! SUPPORT THE ARTIST!! THANK YOU khywae for making fantastic art!!! 
> 
> https://www.instagram.com/p/CKcLp-QFmbs/

Chat Blanc shook his head as he came to. He felt something foreign around his head and he felt air surrounding and touching his body. His eyes slowly opened and the first thing he noticed was the metal of a muzzle around his mouth. He felt the leather straps sitting snugly across his nose and around his head and neck. He heard the faint clink of metal as he moved his shoulders a bit, realizing it was his bell hitting the muzzle. He looked past the muzzle and noticed that he was only in his underwear. Confusion hit him as he went to rub his head, until he could not touch anything due to the fact that he was tied very tightly around a pole in the middle of a mysterious room. 

His ears perked up at the sound of feet shuffling in front of him. Marinette paced in front of him, her thumb in her mouth as she nibbled it with worry. The short, blue, flowy silk dress she had on the last time he had seen her was dirty and tattered, one sleeve ripped and exposing her shoulder, a prime place to claim her. Her midnight hair was no longer elegantly styled for a dinner with her future father in law, but rather in a loose ponytail with many strands flying loose. Her black heels were no longer shiny, but a dull gray covered in dirt or dust as they clicked on the hard floor, back and forth, lost in her own brain.

He moaned, barely able to open his mouth to speak around the muzzle, “Not that I am complaining but why am I naked and tied to a pole, my lady?” Blanc grinned as she turned swiftly to face him, a sad and shocked look on her face.

“I have to find your akuma. I have to free you from this torture.” She responded with tears in her eyes.

He chuckled darkly, tilting his head and moving it back and forth, his bell dinging against the muzzle, “I think you know exactly where the akuma is,” his icy blue eyes bore into hers. “But perhaps, it’s that you don’t want to take my akuma. You prefer Blanc over that...weakling.  _ He _ can’t give you what you need. What you  _ crave _ for.” He purred out, flicking his tongue against his fangs. 

A shiver ran up and down her body, a scowl forming on her face, “You don’t know anything about me! You aren’t  _ him _ !” She retorted in anger, fists clenching at her sides.

Chat Blanc reared his head back against the pole as his maniacal laughter rang out through the room. He looked back at her horrified face and adjusted his legs so that she could see the bulge growing in his underwear, “Why don’t you have a seat, princess, and you’ll see how much I am  _ not _ like him.” His voice was husky and his grin was manic. 

Marinette gasped, “You sick monster!” She stormed over to stand in front of him, his face fell right at her hips, “How dare you say such things! He would never-”

Chat Blanc reached out with his unbound legs and knocked Marinette off balance while pulling her toward him. She lost balance in the heels and tried to catch herself, instead falling directly onto the white cat’s legs, straddling his lap. He groaned as her core landed directly on his growing erection, but grinned through it as she looked at him in shock. He pushed his hips up into her causing her to moan unexpectedly, closing her eyes briefly before she remembered where she was and what was happening.

“Enjoying yourself, my love?” He grinned wickedly through the muzzle, wanting to so desperately bite her. 

“No! I am not!” She banged her closed fists against his shoulders. “Ahh!” She moaned, as he pressed into her again, causing her to slump over him. Her arms draped his shoulders as her body crumbled, making her head rest against his chest. 

“Your voice betrays you, princess,” he whispered, his voice deep and rumbly against her ear.

She sniffled as tears sprung to her eyes, she laid a soft yet firm kiss to the middle of his pec, leaving a lipstick stain to his snow white skin, “Chaton,” she whispered and lifted her head to peer into his eyes. She placed her hands on the sides of his head, his human ears under her hands, “Why would you let him win?” A tear fell down her face. 

“Why would  _ you _ let him win?” He reiterated, a hint of annoyance in his voice. “You know where the akuma is, my lady, yet here I sit...bound, muzzled, and oh so horny,” he thrusted up again. “And yet here you are, in the sexiest dress I’ve ever seen, pussy soaking through your panties, as you grind down onto my cock.” She jumped and looked at him, her breathing increased as her body responded more to his voice than she wanted it to. 

“You’re not  _ him _ .” She said softly. 

A low growl rumbled from his chest, “You say I’m not, yet, again, you’ve yet to change me back.” He situated his head to put his eye as close to hers without the cage getting in the way, “Which do you want, Marinette, Noir...or Blanc?” 

Marinette ran her hands through Chat's ghostly hair, avoiding his question, "It's still so soft. Don't you miss it's golden blonde color? How it shone in the sunlight?" She asked him sadly.

Chat grinned through the cage of the muzzle, "No. I don't," he licked his lips, paying extra attention to his fangs as he brought his tongue back in his mouth. "And neither do you. You love how white it is. How pure it looks. Don't you, my lady? I can hear your heart pounding. I can  _ feel _ it...here,” he jerked his hips along her core again. “You love my snow white hair and icy blue eyes," he leaned forward and nuzzled her cheek with his forehead, getting closer to her ear. "And just so you know, the carpet matches the drapes."

He pulled away with a hateful laugh as she looked at him horrified. “He would never say that! Adrien is a gentleman!  _ Chat Noir _ is a gentleman!” She punched his shoulders again. 

His head reared back in laughter once again, “I’ve got a news flash for you, princess, I’m neither of them! Adrien was a weakling who couldn’t protect Marinette from his father! And Chat Noir-” his face bunched up and he snarled. “-he’s not even worthy of Ladybug. Couldn’t even protect her from Hawk Moth.” The blue in his eyes seemed to darken as he looked back at Marinette, her form frozen under his gaze as her heart raced. “But Chat Blanc can protect you. And love you-“ another thrust to her heat causing her to fall back down to lean on his chest. “-like neither of those idiots could love you.”

“Why am I like this?” She whispered to herself, though Blanc heard.

He leaned close to her ear, giving a double thrust this time, “Because you want to lose control to me. You've dreamed about me, I’ve heard you calling my name in your sleep.” She gasped, interrupting him. “That’s right, princess, I have all of  _ his _ memories. I know things he’s never told you.” He nudged the cold, metal muzzle along her neck, causing her to shiver. “Now...are you going to take those panties off like a good girl?”

Marinette found herself nodding, entrapped by the sound of her fiancé’s voice. She stood, as if in a trance, Blanc watching her intently, and put her hands underneath her dress and pulled the small, black panties from her hips, kicking them off her ankles. She stepped back over Blanc’s legs and felt his feet on the back of her legs. 

“That’s right, my love, come closer,” he purred.

Marinette walked closer to where Blanc guided her and squeaked when she felt the cold metal of the muzzle between her legs. He pushed the muzzle until the bridge of his nose was equal with her clit. 

“Since you insist on having me muzzled, I must improvise to please my lady,” he nodded his head up and down as she fell apart at the sensation. 

The cold metal along her thighs and the leather strap bump on the bridge of his nose were doing wonders for stimulation. She reached down and threaded her fingers into his hair. Her moaning became harsh breaths before she went back to moaning. Her hips began to move on their own as she became closer to the edge. 

“My lady is so wet. So wet for the darkest part of her fiancé’s mind-“ her hips were getting crazy and she held onto the pole he was tied to. He could tell she was so close. “-so wet for her captured feline, so desperate for...release.” 

At his word, release, she came over his nose and the muzzle, squirting only a second as she cried out Adrien’s name, squeezing Blanc’s hair, and bringing his face closer as she rode out her orgasm. 

He suddenly pulled his head away from her, her fingers were freed from his hair, the muzzle slid from between her legs, making her collapse as she landed back onto his thighs. Blanc leaned his head back against the pole behind him, watching Marinette catch her breath. Her juices soaked the muzzle and Blanc tipped his head back to allow them to drip on his face and onto his tongue, tasting her. 

“Mmm, you taste so sweet, my lady. So sweet and delicious just for me,” he licked his lips as more fluid fell on them. “And yet...you yell  _ his _ name!” He bucked his legs, bringing her closer to his chest. 

She yelped in surprise, landing on his hard, covered cock, and gripped her hands to his shoulders to steady herself. Her mouth open, panting, “That is your name.”

Blanc growled at her, sneering as her hands ran down his chest to his underwear. She leaned down and placed another lipstick stained kiss to his stomach before she released his hard cock and pumped it once. “This is his cock. I’d know this anywhere,” She breathed out. She lifted herself up and placed his tip at her entrance, “This cock knows where it belongs, because  _ he _ knows where  _ he _ belongs,” she glided herself down and moaned as he entered her. “With me,” she breathed out. “Always with me.”

She threaded her fingers into Blanc’s hair and pulled his head to one side so the muzzle would not be in the way. She moved up and down his shaft slowly as his growl changed to a subtle purr as moans escaped his mouth.

“You still haven’t said my name, Marinette.” Blanc moaned, his hips met hers, hitting her deep inside. 

“ _ Adrien! _ ” She gasped, speeding her hip gyrations. 

He gave a hard thrust upwards causing her to scream out in surprise, “That’s not my name,” he thrust up hard again. “What’s my name, my lady?” 

She screamed again, “ _ Chat Noir! _ ” She pulled harder on his hair, digging her nails into his scalp.

He met her hips again, “Whats. My. Name,” he hissed out, thrusting at each word.

“Ch...ch...cha…” she stuttered out, her arousal fogging her brain as she bounced on his cock. 

“Perhaps my princess needs a reminder who she’s dealing with?” He grunted out. “Cataclysm,” his power activated, the white energy surrounding his hands as his bounds were disintegrated, and suddenly his hands were free. He took his hand, still fueled with destructive energy, and grazed it against the muzzle as it fell to dust in the wind. 

Marinette did not have time to react before there were clawed fingertips cupping both sides of her bottom, digging in enough to grip but not puncture. He bounced her harder on his cock and brought her closer to his face. 

“Did you really think those bonds could hold me?” He grunted out. “I have unlimited powers of destruction! And what do you have?” He looked down and back up to her face, “A wet pussy and dirty fantasy of your akumatized fiancé that you just so happened to be able to play out? What a naughty, naughty superhero you are.” 

Marinette gasped and moaned in response, unable to articulate what she was feeling. A few more thrusts and she came undone around his cock. She threw herself on top of his shoulder, applying a sloppy, lipstick stained kiss to his upper arm as she rode out her orgasm, causing him to slow his thrusts.

“Fuck, you’re squeezing me so hard!” He still moved her up and down his cock, “Just remember princess, the next time you make love to  _ him _ , you’ll be thinking of me.” He groaned as he came inside of her. He latched his mouth onto the skin of her neck and bit and sucked as he became lost in his high, Marinette moaning in his ear.

Marinette’s hands ran through his hair one last time, before running her hands down his neck, his teeth still in her neck as she tried to ignore the wonderful sensations they gave her, and yanked the bell from his neck.

He gasped and pulled back, looking her in the eye, “So the lady got her wish and now she wishes to do away with me?” He squeezed her bottom, causing her to lightly moan. 

“No, you’re wrong,” she shook her head at him. “I will never do away with you, because you are  _ him. _ ” She crushed the bell between her hands as the purple butterfly came squeezing out.

It fluttered away as purple goo surrounded Blanc, transforming him back into Adrien. Marinette called for her transformation, and jumped up, catching the butterfly and purifying it. She watched the white butterfly fly away when she heard groaning behind her. She turned to see Adrien, fully clothed in the black button up and black slacks that he wore to his father’s dinner that they attended several days ago. 

“Adrien!” She yelled as she turned and ran to him, detransforming along the way. “You’re alright!” She threw her arms around his shoulders and squeezed, as his arms came up, in reflex, around her waist. 

“Did you get the number of that bus that hit me?” Adrien groaned out in slight pain.

“I’m glad you’re you,” she rubbed her head along his hair, questioning who the true cat in the relationship was.

“I’m...me?” He held her at arms length and observed her appearance, “Marinette, what happened?” He asked, concerned as he took in her tattered dress. He noticed the large hickey on her neck, a small droplet of dried blood ran from the center, and looked into her eyes, looking for answers. 

“Well...uhhh...how much do you remember?” She asked innocently.

The room was quiet as Adrien thought and tried to clear his mind, but before he was able to piece together anything, a plop was felt on his pants. Marinette’s face was pink as Adrien looked down to his black pants to see a white goober of thick cum land on his thigh and run off the side of the slick pants. 

Adrien stared at the stain it left behind.

He looked to his fiancé.

“I see you finally got your fantasy,” he spoke with humor in his voice. 

Marinette leaned forward, buried her head in the crook of his neck, and whined as Adrien chuckled at her. 

“Yes. It is quite interesting that you moan Chat Blanc’s name in pleasure and not fear while you dream. Next time though, we can always do a little roleplay, you don’t have to wait til my father breaks news at the dinner table that he’s Hawk Moth, and me losing my cool like that, to have sex with your white knight.” She groaned in frustration again as he continued, “Speaking of which, we should probably do something about him.”

“He’s already in jail. Problem solved,” she responded with a tone that said no questions.

“Huh. Alright then,” he leaned forward, grabbed a hold of Marinette’s bottom and lifted her before standing up with her legs wrapped around his waist. “Adrien wants a turn with his fiancé,” he gave her his soft Adrien smile, unlike his wicked grins of Chat Blanc. 

“I’d love that very much,” she leaned down and took his lips with hers, conveying how much she loved him. 

**Author's Note:**

> for those of you who missed the post...here is the inspired work: 
> 
> https://www.instagram.com/p/CKcLp-QFmbs/


End file.
